Remembering us
by ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: Harry wakes up in the hospital. He can't remember a thing, but surprisingly, there are two people next to him: a redhead and brunette. His surprise reaches a whole new level when he sees a familiar blonde.


**Title:** Remembering us  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3352  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, male/male, unbeta'd, basically smut for smut, mpreg.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (and Ron/Hermione in the sidelines)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry wakes up in the hospital. He can't remember a thing, but surprisingly, there are two people next to him: a redhead and brunette. His surprise reaches a whole new level when he sees a familiar blonde.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm obviously the amazing writer who invented this whole universe. I only act as if I'm a freaky teenager with a fucked up fantasy. _Just kidding it's all Jo's._  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Please be nice because I'm still trying to be better lmao. I kind of like this tbh, so let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>_he first time he opened his eyes, he couldn't see a thing. Yes, he saw light, but he couldn't recognize where it came from, or if there was something else to see. So, instead of asking, he decided to close his eyes again. His intention was to wait a few seconds, then try again, but he must have fallen asleep, 'cause the second time he tried to open his eyes, it was dark.

He didn't know much right then, but what he did know was you can't see in the dark. So this time too, he tried to go back to sleep. It took him a little longer, 'cause he had a terrible head-ache and his whole body felt like it didn't belonged to him. He was wondering whose body it was, when he felt a soft hand touching his cheek. The hand left, but returned with something wet and cold, for his head. It felt nice, so he easily went back to sleep.

The third time was a lot better. First of all, he could see more than just light and dark. He could see figures. He didn't know who they were, but he could see them. In case they were real, of course. If they were imagination, it wasn't good at all.

It were two people, a boy and a girl. Or more likely to say, a man and a woman. He wondered why he saw them so vague. It's wasn't normal for people to be vague, was it?

He tried to sit up; maybe this was the perfect way to see them clear. The woman was the first one to notice it. She let out a little scream, full of surprise. He didn't understand what she screamed, but the man got up as well, holding something.

When they were as close to him as possible, the man put the _something_ on his nose. It were glasses apparently, because suddenly, he saw everything a lot more clearly.

"Thanks." He mumbled, but his voice wasn't understandable. It sounded raw, like he hadn't spoken for a long time. The woman gave him a little smile, before reaching out to his nightstand and grabbing a glass of water.

"Drink this." She advised. "It'll help."

He did as he was told, and indeed, it helped a bit. His throat felt a bit better. Not wanting to waste this opportunity to look at these two people, he stared at the woman 'till she blushed and looked in another direction, then looked at the man, who hadn't said anything so far.

They were both the same age, but they didn't look very alike. He was taller than she was; he could see that even when they sat down. He looked a little bit clumsy, while she looked like a control freak. She had long, brown hair, brown, intelligent eyes. His hair was as read as fire. And he had this grin on his face, which somehow looked familiar.

"I'm sorry to ask this," He started, while he was obviously not. He was more curious than sorry. "But who are you?"

They both sighted. "I'm Ron." The red-haired-man said. "And she is Hermione." He nodded in the girl's direction. She forced a smile this time; but there were tears in her eyes.

"The doctors said you probably wouldn't remember anything, Harry. I'm sorry they are right. But they also said there was a chance everything would come back, just give it some time."

Now he was getting confused. "Who's Harry?" He asked while shaking his head.

The woman -Hermione, so he had learned- hold her breathe for e few seconds, while Ron stared at him in shock.

"You are, Harry..." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and let is head fall back. Oh god.

–

"This can't be happening, please tell me this is some sick joke. Please Hermione; tell me Weasley made this up, it's not real, right?"

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am. When he didn't recognize us, we knew that could happen. But he doesn't ever know who he is, what he has done. The doctors say it's weird, if things don't start to come back soon, he has lost his memory for good..."

"What are you talking about?"

Someone else joined Ron and Hermione, their talking woke him up. But he didn't mind, he was sick and tired of sleeping anyway. He was still wearing his glasses, so it wasn't too difficult to gaze at the new person, who was a man. A tall man, maybe not as tall as Ron was, but still taller than the girl. He had blond hair, almost white, a pale skin and grey eyes. He wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't skinny either. But he was holding his hands at his tummy, for some strange reason.

"What the fuck are you doing here...?" He said, his voice kill. It surprised him he could sound this way, seeing his voice had been so miserable a few hours ago.

"Thanks god he's awake." The blond man moved over to his bed, taking both his hands. "Do you feel better? How do you feel anyway? Are you in pain?" He asked without breathing.

He looked at Ron and Hermione. "What is he doing here?" He repeated his question.

"Harry, this is-" Ron was interrupted by Harry himself.

"I'm Harry, right?" He received a nod. "He's Malfoy, right?" Another sigh, of relief this time. "So what the fuck is he doing here? I hate him, he hates us."

Everyone in the room stopped breathing. Suddenly, the blond man stood up, rushing out of the room as fast as he could.

"Oh god..." Someone mumbled.

–

Harry didn't sleep very well that night. Maybe it was because of the hours he had already slept, but more likely it was from all the things that were said. When Hermione also had run away, after Malfoy, Ron explained everything to him. Well, not everything, but at least how he got in the hospital.

It had been an accident, a really stupid accident. Harry had had a fight (he didn't want to tell with whom) and had taken a car. A really, common Muggle car, to drive around in London for hours. Another car had hit his, the driver being drunk. He had gotten off the road, slamming into a three. The Muggle police had found him, unconscious, covered with blood. He was brought to a hospital, but a wizard working there knew who he was and transported him to St Mungo's, where he had been in coma for about 6 weeks now.

Ron wanted to tell more, things from before the accident, but Harry didn't want to hear them. He didn't care; he just wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, as healthy as possible. He would fix his memory later.

But now, during the night, while there was nobody to distract him, he saw things. He knew it were remembrances from his life, but they seemed so weird. And there were a lot of Malfoy, to make things even stranger for him. But the more he got used to it, the more he enjoyed it. He suddenly knew why Draco had been here today. He remembered how his lips taste, how he felt when Draco cried, how his heart skipped more than one beat when Draco laughed, how he looked naked, how his hair moved when he walked. All this could only mean one thing; they were lovers. It didn't shock him as much as he thought it would. No, the thing that really shocked him, was when he remembered a little girl, with long red curls, that told him she could already spell his name. He couldn't remember her name, but it was obvious it was the daughter of Ron and Hermione. God, he had forgotten they had a child.

He rolled over so he could watch the door, but not much later his eyes felt closed, and he dreamt about a blond-haired guy, who told him he loved him, taking his hand and placing it on his tummy.

–

"You're back." Harry tried to sound as cold as yesterday, but he didn't succeed very well.

"Of course I'm back." Draco replied. He was wearing a dark shirt and blue pants. It was very simple, but he looked damn attractive in it.

"Are Ron and Hermione coming too?" Harry asked.

"No, they'll be here later today. I asked them to have some time alone with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you Harry, why do you think?" He rolled his eyes, but not in an irritating way.

Harry sat up. "Good, 'cause I wanted to say something." He grabbed Draco's hand and forced him to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He looked really sorry, he was. He had really hurt him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, well... It's not your fault, it's becau-"

Draco was caught off guard when Harry kissed him, without a warning. And without hesitation, he licked his lips, giving Draco hints to open his mouth so he could really kiss him and take his breath away – which he was already doing, to be honest.

Draco couldn't stop the moan that escaped when Harry's tongue danced around in his mouth. Harry grinned. It had been too long, six weeks in a fucking coma. It sure hadn't been easy for Draco as well, he thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you you look damn sexy?" He whispered in a husky voice, while placing soft kisses in his neck and collar bone.

"Yes." Draco admitted. "You did, a long time ago."

Harry smirked. "Well, I wasn't lying back then." With one simple move, Draco's shirt was gone. His impatient fingers were trying to open his pants, but Draco stopped him.

"Don't do this, it's wrong. A few hours ago, you hated me. Do you even know who I am right now?"

"You're the boy who came to visit me yesterday, that's all I need to know. Now I want you, so let go of my hands so I can take what I want. Don't tell you don't want it, I can see it in your eyes, it's like the sky is burning or something."

"You don't know my name?" Draco's mouth dropped, and Harry took this as the excellent opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth again, moaning. He felt Draco's grip loosen, so he went back to his first idea, opening Draco's pants. The boy let him this time. Harry pulled them down as far as he could; Draco lifted his body so he could get them off completely, his underwear as well.

Now, the boy was naked as the day he was born. Harry touched his already erected cock, smirking, when he heard Draco whine.

"No, I don't remember." He teased. "But I don't think it matters, does it?"

Something wasn't right. Draco was all naked, but he was still wearing all his clothes. Oh well, his pyjama. He stripped as fast as he could, needing to keep in contact with the boy, otherwise he would lose him. He didn't know where that idea came from; he just knew it would happen. Getting close again, he forced Draco down, getting on top of him.

"I want you in me." He whispered.

He couldn't help but giggle at the look in Draco's face. "What?" He asked, but it wasn't hard to figure out why he was looking at him like he just announced he was going to fly to the moon by cow.

In all the time he and Draco had been together – He didn't know for sure, but he thought it would be for six years – he had topped. There had been maybe four times Draco had topped him.

He saw Draco fought the urge to take him right there. "Harry, you don't remember but-"

"Save you but's, I want you in me. Now." He shut his mouth a moment before adding; "but please stretch me, since I've been in a coma for so long, would you."

He raised an eyebrow, and smiled when Draco nodded. He took his fingertips in his mouth and sucked them. Harry moaned at the sight. "God, that looks hot." He whispered.

When Draco was satisfied, Harry lay down, his legs spread. He closed his eyes as he felt a finger circling around his entrance and couldn't stop the hiss when one finger entered him. Damned, it hurt. But that's the price you pay for being bottom so often. He tried to relax, which was a whole lot easier the moment Draco started to kiss him. The finger moved in and out, and soon a second one was added.

"God..." He mumbled. Draco waited long enough for him to beg for more, and then he added the last finger, scissoring him. It felt good, it felt really good, and way too soon Draco took his fingers out him.

He whined at the loss, but was glad to feel Draco's dick replacing them. Draco entered him painfully slow, not wanting to hurt him, but Harry couldn't wait. He moved his hips so Draco was fully in him, both man groaning.

"Please Harry, don't move, I don't know if I'm able to stop." Draco hissed through his teeth, his face in a grimace.

Harry nodded. He needed some time to get used to the intrusion, to feel how the pain transformed into pleasure.

When he felt ready, he moved his hips again, only to see the face of Draco. "Fuck me." He ordered, and he didn't need to tell Draco twice.

He pulled out of him almost completely before slamming back in, causing Harry to cry out.

"Yes..." He said in pure extacy.

Draco did it again, this time hitting Harry's prostate.

"Oh god, right there. Please do it again, please." He begged, arching his back. His hand went for his cock, but Draco pushed it away, slamming in one more time before grabbing his cock and jerking him off in the same time as his thrusts.

"So good, so close." Harry mumbled. He was touching Draco all over, wanting to feel the man, wanting to let him know he cared. He touched his tummy, which made Draco look worried and Harry smile like a fool.

"Faster, please, faster." He pinched Draco's left nipple.

Draco moaned. He sped up his thrusting. Harry could tell he was close to. "Tell me about it."

"Gods Harry, you have no idea what you're doing to me, really. Gods, you're so hot, I'm so close, so fucking close, I don't know if I can hold off much longer." He admitted, his eyes closing.

"Then come for me." Harry said.

That was all it took for Draco. He moaned loudly when he came in Harry, stopping all his movements but jerking Harry off. Seconds later, Harry arched his back as he came, screaming Draco's name.

Draco pulled out of him carefully, still panting. They lay like this a few minutes, both men recovering from their high, their foreheads barley touching. "You know who I am?"

Harry smiled at first, but then it turned into a smirk. "Of course. You really think I would fuck someone I didn't know? God, you really think low of me."

Not knowing how to reply, Draco stayed quiet.

"Besides, I love you. I can never forget the love of my live, right?"

Seeing the tears in Draco's eyes, Harry doubted his actions. Maybe he should've told Draco he remembered everything first, instead of going to the fucking part right away.

"Oh Draco, please don't cry. I'm sorry for what I did, I really am." He took Draco in his arms; a little happy his lover didn't turn away from him. "I should have told you."

"Should have told me what?" Draco asked Harry's shoulder. "That Ron and Hermione said you're supposed to love me?"

"That I know everything. Nobody told me I had to love you. I really do love you. Nobody told me about us." He took Draco's face in his hands. "Really."

"But I'm the reason you're in here." Draco exclaimed.

"Don't be such a drama queen, you're not the reason. I overreacted and went away. Some drunk driver hit me, my car crashed. It's not your fault." He wiped away his tears, and kissed him softly.

"But you don't know-"

Harry shut him by putting his fingers over his mouth. "Please don't tell what I do and don't know darling. I know why I run off, and I'm sorry for making you upset." He paused, now starting to get worried. "Please tell me everything is all right with the both of you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's face. He knew his boyfriend was lying, he knew the look in his face. "Please tell me everything's okay with the baby."

Draco smiled softly, his eyes still wet. "Of course the baby is all right. But I don't know if I'm gonna be after all this." He looked Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry let out a sight he didn't realize he had been holding, pulling Draco back in his arms. "I'm sorry for running of when you told me you were pregnant, love. I really am, can you forgive me?" He mumbled, feeling his own tears falling down too.

"Don't make such a fool of yourself Harry, I forgave you the moment I heard about the accident."

Both guys sat quiet for several minutes, crying, comforting each other, 'till Draco realized what the time was.

"Ron and Hermione will be here soon, we better get dressed."

–

Ten minutes later, Ron opened the door the Harry's room, finding the two boys holding each other's hands while looking at an obstetric sonographic picture of the baby, growing in Draco.

"Looks like they figured out everything, huh?" He asked Hermione.


End file.
